


Für immer

by eurydike



Series: Übersetzungen von forcryinoutlouds Merlin-Geschichten [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich habe versagt“, bringt Merlin nach kurzer Zeit heraus. „Ich hätte ihn beschützen sollen und habe versagt.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für immer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611667) by [f0rcryin0utl0ud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Eine Geschichte zu Folge 13 der fünften Staffel.

Merlin sitzt noch Stunden nachdem er das Bestattungsboot mit Arthurs leblosem Körper flott gemacht hat - unfähig, es in Brand zu setzen - am Ufer von Avalon, als er hinter sich ein Knirschen vernimmt. Er dreht sich wie betäubt um und sieht Percival da stehen. Merlin bringt es nicht über sich, etwas zu sagen. In seinen Augen sammeln sich immer noch die Tränen und er schüttelt einmal den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder der Stelle zuwendet, wo er Arthur immer noch zu sehen meint.

Percival hinter ihm bleibt ruhig, geht dann aber in Hockstellung und legt Merlin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, Merlin“, murmelt er und Merlins Brust zieht sich zusammen. Percival drückt seufzend Merlins Schulter. „Ich gehe nach Camelot zurück“, sagt er mit einem leisen Grollen, „und nehme Gwaines Leiche mit.“

Merlin stockt der Atem und weitere Tränen laufen ihm über das Gesicht. Er hat so viele Menschen im Stich gelassen.

„Kommst du mit nach Hause?“, will Percival wissen.

Merlin schluckt schwer. Er weiß, dass Gaius auf ihn wartet und man Gwen von Arthur erzählen sollte, aber er kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, ohne Arthur nach Camelot zurückzukehren. Er schüttelt wieder den Kopf und kämpft schluckend gegen die Anspannung in seiner Kehle an, die ihn zu ersticken droht. „Ich kann nicht“, bringt er in einem Atemzug über die Lippen und lässt mit einem unhörbaren Schluchzen den Kopf hängen.

Percival drückt ihm noch einmal die Schulter und steht auf. „Ich werde es der Königin berichten“, sagt er leise.

Merlin hat das Gefühl, er sollte Percival ein paar Worte zu Arthurs letzten Minuten sagen, die dieser an Gwen weitergeben kann, aber er tut es nicht, kann es nicht. Vielleicht ist es egoistisch, aber er will diese Minuten mit niemandem teilen. Die gehören nur Arthur und ihm.

„Es ist nicht dein Fehler“, sagt Percival plötzlich, und Merlin möchte laut heraus lachen, denn es ist sein Fehler und niemandes sonst. Das weiß er mit jeder Faser seiner Selbst, der er um Arthur weint. Der Verlust ist fast mehr, als er ertragen kann.

Merlin überlegt, dass er vielleicht einfach hier bleiben und hier sterben wird, denn er kann sich ein Leben ohne Arthurs goldenes Licht an seiner Seite nicht vorstellen.

„Ich habe versagt“, bringt Merlin nach kurzer Zeit heraus. „Ich hätte ihn beschützen sollen und habe versagt.“

„Merlin“, sagt Percival, in dessen Stimme so viel Verständnis liegt, dass sich Merlin die Arme noch fester um die Knie schlingt, sein Gesicht im rauen Stoff seiner Kniehose vergräbt und gegen den Schrei ankämpft, der in ihm ansteigt. Mehr sagt Percival nicht und versucht auch nicht, Merlin davon zu überzeugen, dass man Arthurs Tod nicht verhindern konnte. Stattdessen seufzt er erneut, streckt eine seiner großen Hände aus und legt sie Merlin auf den Nacken. „Pass auf dich auf“, murmelt er und Merlin hört die Schritte, die sich entfernen.

Als Merlin schließlich wieder aufblickt, ist es dunkel geworden. Das Licht des blassen Mondes scheint ruhig auf die Gewässer von Avalon, ein unheimliches Leuchten, das Merlin frösteln macht. Er reibt sich das Gesicht ab, holt zitternd Atem und lässt sich auf die Knie sinken. Arthur ist weg, denkt er auf einmal, und alles bricht erneut schmerzlich über ihn herein. Merlin merkt, dass er schluchzt, sich die eine Hand nutzlos an die Brust krallt und mit der anderen Furchen in den Morast gräbt.

Nie wieder wird er Arthurs Stimme hören, nie mehr sein Gesicht sehen.

Merlin wirft den Kopf zurück und schreit den Himmel an, bis seine Stimme ganz heiser ist und ihm der Hals weh tut. Er fällt zu Boden und rollt sich, die Arme um die Brust geschlungen, auf die Seite. Sein Schluchzen ist jetzt nur noch ein Wimmern und sein ganzer Körper zittert vor Trauer und Erschöpfung.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüstert er und starrt hinaus in die Stille von Avalon. „Es tut mir leid“, sagt er wieder und wieder – ein Gesang, ein Gebet, ein Geständnis –, bis ihm die Augen zufallen und er nicht mehr gegen den Schlaf ankämpft, der sein Körper braucht.

Als er fast eingeschlafen ist, spürt er eine Hand in seinem Haar, murmelt Arthurs Namen und dreht sich der Berührung entgegen. „Schhhh“, sagt eine vertraute Stimme, „schlaf.“

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelt Merlin wieder. Die Hand in seinem Haar hält einen Moment inne, bevor sanfte Finger ihn erneut beruhigend streicheln.

„Warte auf mich“, flüstert die Stimme, „Merlin.“

Merlins Atem wird ruhiger und endlich kann sich sein Körper entspannen. Bevor seine Träume ihn übermannen, murmelt er ein letztes Wort: „Für immer.“


End file.
